MoonLight
by Vanexa.94
Summary: Bella vuelve a Forks, con sus tres hijos y su nueva familia, piensa estar preparada para todo, pero para lo que no está preparada es para volver a verlo.ATENCION: NOTA DE ULTIMO MOMENTO xD, XFA, ENTREN Y COMENTEN.
1. Embarazadas

**HOLA! BUENO, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, AL MENOS EL PRIMERO DE CREPUSCULO, A MI ME ESTA GUSTANDO MUCHO, Y ESPERO QUE A USTEDES LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI!!**

**Cap. 1): Embarazadas:**

"Embarazada; Emma, La chica nueva, la rica, está embarazada, y su hijo es mío" "Embarazada" sus palabras revoleaban en mi mente como un torbellino, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era absolutamente imposible, el no podía haberme hecho eso, reaccione, no le pegue porque sabía que la que saldría adolorida seria yo, simplemente me baje del carro, susurrando un "no quiero volver a verte" que, para mi satisfacción salió muy frio, no había dado un paso hacia mi casa cuando ya lo tenia al frente, sus ojos topacio arrepentidos, desvié la mirada.

-¡no quiero volver a verte! Le repetí.

-Bella, perdóname ¡por favor, perdóname! ¡Te juro que no quería hacerlo! Sentí como mis ojos se aguaban. –Respóndeme por favor! Dime que me perdonas!! Bella te lo juro yo no quería hacerlo!!.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces, ahh? Lo siento, pero no, no te perdono ¡Y no creo que pueda perdonarte nunca!

Pase por su lado y entre corriendo a la casa, me dirigí a mi cuarto y cerré la ventana, antes de hacerlo pude verlo, seguía allí, estaba mojándose, con la cabeza apoyada en el volvo y dándole la espalda la casa, encogido, parecía un niño pequeño, y pareció encogerse mucho mas cuando escucho el golpe de la ventana al cerrarse, mis lagrimas se deslizaron sobre mis rostro, mojando mis mejillas para después empapar mi blusa, me dirigi despacio y me senté en la mecedora, encogiéndome sobre mi misma, las lagrimas se deslizaron en raudales por mis mejillas, pasaron 2, 3, 4 horas, me sentía perdida, me levante y mire por la ventana, el miraba para acá, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el bajo la suya, abatido, pareció oír algo, se envaro, dirigió una ultima mirada a la ventana y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta le dio la vuelta al volvo y se monto en este, al segundo siguiente el carro desaparecía en la bruma y luego en la otra esquina aparecía el carro de Charlie, me dirigi a la cama y me acosté. Había sido un día verdaderamente horrible.

El instituto se avecinaba mucho mas horrible hoy, entre en mi primera clase y recorrí el salón con la vista, el no estaba ahí, Emma si que estaba ahí, clavo su mirada gris en mi, me dirigió una mirada de superioridad, de la que puedo enorgullecerme le devolví con creces, me dirigi hacia la tercera fila y me senté al lado de Mike al tiempo que este me saludaba con una sonrisa, a la que yo le correspondí, al tiempo que me sentaba entro el Sr Mason.

Todas las clases de la mañana transcurrieron rápidamente, y llego la hora del almuerzo, Edward no asistió a ninguna clase, así que supuse que no había asistido al colegio ese día, entre al comedor y me quede parada en la puerta sin saber a donde ir, cuando Alice apareció a mi lado, tenia cara de 

tristeza y decepción, pero a la vez de alegría. Me abraso muy fuerte, nos sentamos juntas en una mesa, ella dirigió una mirada a una de las mesas mas alejadas, una mesa para dos, allí estaba el, fruncí el ceño, por que no habría entrado a clase?.

-Cambio todas sus clases, de forma que ninguna coincidiera contigo- dijo Alice, -debo decirte que no pudo cambiar Biología.

Masculle algo que ni siquiera yo entendí.

-no te preocupes Bella, Edward es un estúpido, cuando se entere de eso ten por seguro que no dudara un momento en volver contigo.

-mmm, ¿Cuándo se entere de que?- pregunte dudosa.

-cierto!! –rio Alice, -todavía no lo sabes!!, ven! – me jalo en dirección a la puerta del comedor, dos minutos después estábamos en los baños del instituto.

-Bella –dijo solemnemente – me complace ser portadora de estas excelentes noticias! – Me dijo emocionada- Bella, tu est... – la puerta de uno de los retretes se abrió en ese momento, justo la persona que menos quería ver apareció en ese momento, Emma.

-Vamos, no paren de hablar por mi, yo también quiero enterarme de que es lo que tiene Bella, después de todo ahora soy parte de su familia, no?- en ese momento Alice se lanzo hacia ella con un gruñido aterrador, gritándole todos los insultos habidos y por haber, en los que no faltaron unos doce "perra", yo, asustada le grite que se detuviera, ella pareció reaccionar en ese momento, con una ultima mirada fiera a Emma y advirtiéndole que no osara acercarse a mi, o a su casa, me jalo y ambas salimos del baño.

Todo el trayecto hasta mi aula lo hicimos en silencio, cuando llegamos Alice me deseo suerte y se marcho, yo entre y me dirigi a mi pupitre habitual al ver que Edward no estaba allí, recordé aquello que me había dicho una vez, "fugarse de clase es saludable, Bella" "fugarse, fugarse es saludable", ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer, en ese mismo momento, también supe quien podía ayudarme.

Al salir de biología me dirigi inmediatamente al monovolumen, pero cuando llegue, aterrada, me di cuenta que no estaba ahí, en ese momento alguien me toco en hombro, Alice estaba ahí, y atrás el nuevo carro que se había comprado Jasper, una Humer, no sabia mucho de carros, por lo que no pude apreciar que modelo era.

-ya lleve el monovolumen a tu casa porque quiero que te vengas conmigo, sube! – me dijo mientras con un danzarín movimiento entraba en el asiento de conductor.

-se lo que vas a hacer Bella, - me dijo apenas entre, - y quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo, pero antes, me gustaría que supieras una cosa. –yo bufe, claro, Alice se había enterado. –

No te preocupes, lo bloqueare de mis pensamientos para que Edward no lo vea, - ya estábamos doblando para mi casa. Yo me quede en silencio.

-vamos, te ayudare a empacar.

-¿Cómo es que te lo estas tomando tan a la ligera?

-por que se que nos volveremos a ver, además no creas que no nos mantendremos en contacto! – Me sonrió, -a menos claro que quieras que Edward se entere de a donde vas y vaya a buscarte.

Ya habíamos llegado a mi cuarto, en menos de diez minutos ya habíamos empacado todo, ella se dirigió abajo y yo la seguí, fui a la mesa del teléfono y le deje una nota a Charlie, después de eso, Salí y nos fuimos directo al aeropuerto, esta era la segunda vez que iba con Alice, y para ir a volterra.

-¿compraste los pasajes, verdad?- Le pregunte; ella me respondió con una afirmación de cabeza.

-Bella, entiendo como te sientes, y es por eso que te estoy ayudando, además, por que se que los volturis no te harán daño, pero hay algo que debes saber.

-¿me lo dirás?- le pregunte, la duda me había estado comiendo toda la tarde.

-será mejor que te lo hagas- me dijo mientras me ponía en la mano lo que sin lugar a dudas era un test de embarazo. Después de eso, me abrazo y se perdió entre la multitud.

_Papa: se que con esto te estoy preocupando, no nos hemos visto desde ayer, pero me tengo que ir, por favor, no pienses nada de lo que se estas pensando ahorita, siempre has sido un excelente padre, por favor no te atormentes, estoy segura de que nos veremos pronto._

_Te quiere: Isabella._

_P.D.: no voy con René, me voy lejos, a Europa; por favor, avísale a mama, y dile que a ella también la veré pronto!_

Charlie Swan tuvo que agarrarse del borde de la mesa para no caer, y, mientras el terminaba de leer estas líneas, el avión donde iba Bella Swan despegaba.

No tan lejos, Edward Cullen se sintió incompleto, mientras un indescriptible dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sintió como lo poco que podía quedarle de alma desaparecía, y era por que esta iba en el avión que despegaba con la única mujer a la que amo.

**Nota de Autora:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ja, Emma es una víbora, se enteraran con el tiempo todo lo que hizo, espero subir rápido el próximo capi, y gracias por sus reviews.


	2. Recuerdos

¡HOLA DE NUEVO! GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS, EN EL OTRO FF (QUE EN REALIDAD ES ESTE MISMO, SOLO QUE LO VOLVI A HACER) COMO SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA, NO CAMBIE CASI NADA, SOLO LO QUE SENTIA EDWARD CUANDO BELLA SE IBA Y PUSE UNA NOTA AL COMIENZO Y FINAL DE CAP, PERO BUENO, YO QUERIA PONERLA Y DEFINITIVAMENTE TENIA QUE CAMBIAR ESA PARTECITA DE EDWARD, YA ES BASTANTE RARO VER A EDWARD ENGAÑANDO A BELLA, COMO PARA QUE TAMBIEN LE TOQUE SER EL PRIMER VAMPIRO QUE SE DESMAYA EN LA HISTORIA DEL MUNDO, POR ESO, PERO BUENO, ESPERO QUE ME LEAN Y LES GUSTE!

Cap. 2: Recuerdos.

Mire a mi alrededor, yo estaba acostada en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Clark, Mathew y James jugaban videojuegos, Marinne como siempre con la cabeza sumergida en un libro, Mallory leyendo una revista de moda, mire fijamente a mi hija, no sabia como es que había salido tan parecida a Rosalie en todos los aspectos, vanidosa, caprichosa, egoísta, manipuladora y muchas veces cerrada de mente, mire a Anne, que estaba revisando unos papeles de su ultimo caso, luego a Franco también leyendo un libro y por ultimo a Catherinne junto a mi hablando animadamente con Clark.

Recordaba con claridad como había conocido a cada miembro de mi nueva familia, todo gracias a Clark, lo conocí a el primero, 2 años después de que me hubiesen transformado, a los 19, 5 días después de que llegue a Volterra, Aro me había prometido que a los bebes no les pasaría nada, y, gracias a Dios, así fue, luego de llegar a Volterra mantuve contacto con Alice tres años, cuando ella se entero que había pasado a formar parte de una nueva familia, rompimos el contacto, no supe mas de ninguno de los Cullens.

El día que conocí a Clark fue realmente lluvioso, yo ya había vuelto a EEUU y estaba en uno de esos lugares donde solo Podía salir de noche, me sentía mal por mis hijos que habían llevado una corta vida realmente triste, no conocían a nadie de su edad, de hecho, no conocían a nadie, solo a los Volturis y ya no estábamos con ellos, aunque sabia que si quisiéramos volver seriamos bienvenidos, pero no podía, había llegado la hora de defenderme por mi cuenta, ese día, yo estaba saliendo para cazar mientras los tres se quedaban dormidos en el apartamento, nunca duraba mucho cazando, no mas de media hora y solo una vez cada tres semanas, de resto, me alimentaba de sangre que guardaba.

Esa noche, en el bosque Clark y yo nos aproximamos a la misma presa (un venado) al mismo tiempo, cuando Clark me vio me cedió el paso y me dejo el venado, terminamos compartiéndolo, yo llevaba solo 10 min fuera de casa así que charlamos un largo rato, me conto que un vampiro desconocido había atacado en el departamento donde vivía con su padre y su madrastra y los había transformado a los tres para después desaparecer, y habían elegido esa dieta por cuenta propia, me pregunto sobre mi vida y yo le conté que había quedado embarazada de un vampiro que habíamos terminado antes de que supiera mi estado, ahí yo ya conocía a los Volturis, le explique que eran como la realeza de los vampiros, y que eran ellos los que jamás dejaban que el secreto saliera a la luz, ellos me habían transformado cuando estaba embarazada, hablamos por largo rato y lo invite al departamento, cuatro meses después nos volvimos novios y uno después 

me uní a su familia, Frank y An siempre fueron muy amables conmigo y ahora me tratan como su hija, también quieren mucho a James, Mal y Mary.

Un año después llegaron Matt y Cate, estaban casados en su antigua vida y habían sido convertidos por una vampira que se había encaprichado de Matt, lo había convertido pero este la había rechazado, entonces ella hirió a Cate, gracias a Dios Matt llego a tiempo para salvarla pero tuvo que convertirla, nos encontramos Clark y yo a Matt y Cate una noche, ellos ya llevaban 3 años de convertidos, estuvimos charlando largo rato, nos dijeron que habían elegido ser vegetarianos por repulsión a su estilo de vida, pero que pese a todo estaban felices de ser vampiros y poder seguir juntos, quedamos en encontrarnos en el mismo pub la semana siguiente y así fue, nos seguimos viendo al menos 3 meses mas, mas días a la semana, un día quedamos encontrarnos en una centro comercial con toda nuestra familia, ellos quedaron encantados con los bebes, nos visitábamos mutuamente, y Cate y yo terminamos siendo lo hermanas que somos ahora, luego ellos se unieron a nuestra familia.

Cuando James, Mal y Mary cumplieron los diecisiete fuimos a volterra, Aro los convirtió a los tres, yo les había prometido que ese seria su regalo de cumpleaños, el mismo que llevaban pidiéndome desde que supieron que era yo, y que era su padre, estuvimos un año en volterra con Cate, pero solo 7 meses después de su "renacer", Los tres ya habían desarrollado una inmunidad realmente fuerte a la carne humana, ya habían pasado años de todo eso, y mañana yo volvería al lugar en el que lo había visto por vez primera.

Suspirando me pare del sofá.

-Hey Bells, ¿A dónde vas?- Clark parecía sorprendido; no le respondí, yo ya había terminado de subir las escaleras, tenia ganas de vomitar, y eso que se supone que los vampiros no deberían tenerlas.

Cuando me acosté en mi cama me di cuenta que no tenia ganas de vomitar, lo que tenia era miedo, miedo de la posibilidad de volver a verlo, miedo de ver a toda su familia, miedo de ver a Emma, y al hijo que habían tenido, y miedo a la reacción de James, Mal y Mary cuando lo vieran, por vez primera, a su padre.

"_-No parece demasiado justo._

_-¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa._

_-Creo haberlo oído antes"._ No, nada de lo que me había pasado era justo.

**Nota de Autora:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y sepan comprenderme por cambiar el primer cap, se me dificulta un poco colgar historias aquí, y ya saben: A darle al Go!


	3. Forks

**HOLA, HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC, LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO LOS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, ERA MAS O MENOS COMO PARA QUE ENTENDIERAN MEJOR LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA, JAMES, MALLORY Y MARINNE SON LOS HIJOS DE BELLA Y EDWARD, CLARK ES EL NUEVO NOVIO DE BELLA, Y GRACIAS A EL CONOCIO A LOS CARTER, SU NUEVA FAMILIA, FRANCO ES EL PADRE BIOLOGICO DE CLARK Y ANNE ES LA MADRASTRA, SU MADRE MURIO Y CLARK TUVO QUE IRSE A VIVIR CON SU PADRE.**

Cap. 3. Forks:

Isabella "Carter" Swan estaba acostada en su cama, su habitación estaba desprovista de cualquier objeto, las paredes desnudas, el piso vacío (a excepción de la cama y sus tenis), las puertas de los closets abiertas y sin nada dentro de estos, las repisas vacías. Todo estaba dentro de los carros, o bien, ya en su casa nueva en, si, en Forks.

Anne entro en su habitación, pareció inspeccionar cada rincón, no hablo a Isabella, sabía que estaba algo susceptible esos días, pero pareció satisfecha de su inspección, salió y cerró la puerta silenciosamente, Bella la oyó entrar en las otras habitaciones.

Forks estaba más húmedo que de costumbre, el viaje había sido rápido, eran alrededor de las 5 am, En sostenía que tenían tiempo suficiente como para comer (una saludable ración de sangre de oso) e ir al instituto.

Pero Frank siempre tan comprensivo (aunque en realidad consentidor) había hablado y esa batalla ya estaba ganada, habían sostenido una "agradable discusión" en el Rolls Royce Phantom que iba adelante, en la que no faltaron unos mil "¡los vampiros no se cansan!" de An, pues la estrategia que había utilizado Frank era en realidad un absurdo "déjalos "Mía An" deben estar cansados, han conducido todo el camino"… Mía An era el sobre nombre de An, pero solo le decía así Frank.

En realidad, Frank se parece mucho a Carlisle, tal vez unos años mas mayor. Le daba gracia, trabajaban en lo mismo, pero Frank era doctor cuando era humano y adoraba su trabajo, había pasado una mala infancia, pero había salido adelante, y se había graduado de Harvard, amaba mucho su trabajo como para dejarlo solo porque se hubiese convertido en un ser nocturno.

Igual que Anne que era abogada, se especializaba en casos de problemas paternales, los niños sin padres, los problemas de custodia infantil por parte de padres divorciados, su último caso había sido realmente horrible, un padre borracho que pegaba a una niña huérfana de madre de solo seis años, la obligaba a salir a la calle a mendigar y a robar, por eso ese pequeño monstruito de risos rojos y ojos azules, con sangre de un olor realmente deliciosos, vivía ahora con nosotros.

Se diría que Anne especializada en ese tipo de casos debía de haber visto muchos de esos, pero era totalmente falso, jamás en su vida había escuchado semejante barbaridad, si, sabia de padres que pegaban a sus hijos, pero el obligaba a Melanie (que así se llamaba la nena) a robar y a 

mendigar, para después gastar el dinero en alcohol y dejaba a Melanie sin comer nada durante uno o dos días, además tenía la espalda marcada por los golpes.

Richard y Melanie vivían apartados de la sociedad pero el vecino más próximo que tenían había visto a la niña varias veces y la había seguido todos los días, un joven de diecinueve años sin oficio ni beneficio, se había enterado de todo lo que acontecía en la pequeña "familia" y había presentado cargos contra Richard.

Anne sin consultar a nadie se había ofrecido para hacerse cargo de la pequeña, el juez que llevaba el caso, al ver la cantidad de "muchachos de bien" que había criado y que tenía suficiente dinero y ni su esposo ni ella tenían ningún problema en cuidar a la pequeña ni en dar alimento a esa pequeña boca había pensado que era la mejor opción para hacerse cargo de la niña, y, como no tenia mas familia, la pequeña Melanie Burton había pasado a ser Melanie Anellisse Carter.

Aunque Frank se había enfadado un poco por no haber sido consultado de nada todos la habían adorado en cuestión de minutos, la niña tenía una imaginación grande y un corazón enorme, la tarde que Melanie llego a casa Mal, Bella, Cate y Mary la habían llevado a un Centro Comercial, le compraron ropa, juegos y todo lo que una niña pudiera necesitar.

En los dos meses que habían transcurrido de eso todos en la familia se habían ganado el cariño de Melly, como le decían, y ella se había ganado el cariño de todos los demás, todos en la casa se alegraban cuando llegaban y veían un alboroto de risos rojos y unos bonitos ojos azules de niña buena con una recién adquirida vivacidad, peleando para no bañarse o saltando de un lado para otro.

Después de todo el viaje, en el que Melly no se había cansado de fastidiar y cansar a lo demás, puso de los nervios a Clark, que termino casi chocando con Marinne que también estaba muy nerviosa al oír los pensamientos increíblemente parlanchines de Melanie, tuvieron que mandarla al Lamborghini de James para que la confundiera e hiciera que se durmiera.

Al fin se divisaba la casa nueva, era un increíble construcción de tres pisos como la de los Cullen, pintada de color Blanco mate, tenía grandes ventanales corredizos y junto a la casa un garaje, que abrió Frank, todos entraron con sus carros, Melanie seguía dormida en el asiento trasero del Lamborghini, después del Rolls Royce entro Bella, su carro un audi R8, y Matt y Cate con ella pues sus motos ya estaban en Forks, las vio ambas estacionadas en una esquina del inmenso garaje, la puerta del garaje se abría y había una rampa que bajaba, como si la casa tuviera otro nivel, y así era, el sótano debía ser igual de grande que el primer piso de la casa, después del audi entro el Ferrari 360 mondena de Mal y el volvo c30 designe concept de Mary, la range rover sport de Clark y de ultimo el Lamborghini de James.

Todos tenían carros muy lujosos, pero tenían el suficiente dinero como para darse pequeños lujos.

Si su antigua casa era lujosa esta lo era el triple, el primer piso era como de una mansión, se entraba por una gran puerta de roble, a una gran sala, tenía unos grandes sillones y grandes ventanales, tenía una escalera de mármol, que llevaba al descansillo del segundo piso, bajo la 

escalera había una puerta de vidrio corrediza que llevaba a un jardín, en la pared izquierda había una puerta que llevaba a la cocina y otra que llevaba a un comedor, obviamente solo lo utilizaría Melanie, las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior llegaban a un descansillo, en el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones de James, de Clark, de Matt y Cate y el despacho de Frank y An, otra escalera llevaba al tercer piso donde estaban los cuartos de Frank y An, el de Mal y Mary, el de Bella y el de Melly.

-¡Esta es la casa más hermosa de todas en las que hemos vivido!- dijeron emocionadas Mary y Cate.

-¿Qué les parece si van a ver sus dormitorios?-nos dijo An, -Que alguien lleve a Melly a ver el suyo, es el primero a mano derecha de la escalera del tercer piso.

Apenas An hubo terminado de decir estas palabras todos se dirigieron en tropel a los pisos superiores.

¿Dónde estamos nosotras Mary?-pregunto Mal

-Frank y An están en el piso de arriba con mamá, Melly y nosotras, en este está Jaméis, Clark, Cate y Matt y el despacho de Frank y An.

Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, oyó una exclamación de alegría de Cate al entrar a su habitación, se dirigió al piso superior de la mano de Melly, todas entraron en el primer cuarto a mano derecha, se quedaron realmente sorprendidas, el cuarto era hermoso, estaba pintado de color rosa, tenía una franja blanca en la pared, que la separaba en dos, del techo colgaban en hilitos transparentes flores y hadas, había una cama en la mitad del cuarto un televisor, el closet y los demás muebles estaban pintados de color blanco, había juguetes por doquier, sus objetos personales estaban puestos en un tocador blanco y junto al closet había un espejo grande, el perfecto espejo de cuerpo entero para una niña de 1,27,en la otra pared una pequeña puerta que supusieron debía de llevar al baño.

-¿Te gusta Melly?- Pregunto An detrás de ellas.

-Me encanta! –dijo la niña emocionada y corrió a abrazarla, An sonrio tiernamente-¿y ustedes? ¿ya vieron sus cuartos?.

Las tres salimos en tropel, nos dirigimos primero al cuarto de Mal y Mary, quedamos bastante sorprendidad con lo que vimos, el cuarto era precioso.

Estaba pintado intercalando el verde manzana con el Fucsia, había dos camas literas, pero con un escritorio abajo en vez de otra cama, el closet estaba empotrado en la pared, junto a cada cama había una gran foto de Mal y otra de Mary, otra puerta que daba a un baño y un televisor, con un nintendo wii y dos controles, dos tocadores y dos repisas como mesitas de noche, frente al televisor había cuatro de colores fucsia y verde y en el centro una mesita ratona, con las revistas de moda de Mal en ella, junto a la litera de Mary había una biblioteca y otro espejo de cuerpo 

entero en una de las paredes, la habitación era esplendida y ampliamente iluminada por un gran ventanal en la pared de los tocadores y el tv, en el piso de mármol blanco había una alfombra de colores, fucsia y verde también.

Mal y Mary estaban saltando emocionadas, Bella sonrio y se dirigió al ultimo cuarto, al suyo.

Estaba pintado de color blanco, con las columnas y el borde del piso en dorado, tenia una cama matrimonial, un escritorio, un tocador, televisor, una pequeña biblioteca, el closeth era de madera, pero con los pomos de oro al igual que la puerta que daba al baño, tenia un ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared y estaba tenia cortinas de tela blanca vaporosa bajo unas de raso doradas, tenia también su radio, igual al que tenia Edward y su colección de discos, otro espejo de cuerpo entero y un puff blanco con dorado frente al televisor. Sobre su cama había una gran foto suya.

Mal y Mary entraron y quedaron alucinadas con el cuarto. Pero enseguida se la llevaron a ver el cuarto de James, Matt y Cate y Clark.

El de Clark era el primero, estaba pintado de color azul y tenia todos los muebles en color verde,tenia radio, tv, nintendo, y una cama matrimonial, el closeth, y una puerta que daba al baño.

El de Matt y Cate, estaba pintado en color verde claro, tenia el televisor, un espejo pero mas pequeño, el closeth, tocador, radio, tv y nintendo, cama matrimonial, con doseles, y la puerta al baño.

El de James era el mejor en opinión de Bella, se parecía mucho al de Edward y eso le dio una punzada en el corazón, todo en James se parecía a Edward, hacían simpre los mismos gestos, tenían los mismos gustos, el pelo un poco, pero solo un poco mas claro, igual de desordenado que el de su padre, y en vida había tenido los mismos ojos verdes que ella sabia había tenido Edward, se quedo mirando fijamente la decoración de la habitación, tenia una sofá de cuero pero blanco, sobre una alfombra dorada, un radio y un televisor, una gran colección de discos, y las paredes estaban tapizadas de tela roja, como felpuda, closeth, y por supuesto el baño.

Se acerco a donde estaban hablando James y Frank.

-¿decoraron ustedes?- preguntaba James con cara de incredulidad. Frank sonreía divertido, al final se rindió a responder la verdad cuando Mal y Mary también se unieron a James en contra de Frank.

-Fue una decoradora de la ciudad-miro de reojo a Bella, y a esta le pareció que sentía gran pesar al decir eso- De otro clan de vampiros que hay aquí, vegetarianos por supuesto- suspiro, Bella se sintió desvanecer-Del Clan Cullen, Esme.

Nota de Autora: Bueno, se que la tardanza no tiene perdón, pero sepan disculparme, me castigaron y ahora no voy a poder usar mi compu mas de media hora al dia, asi que es medio difícil subir cada dos dia, o dia por medio como hubiese querido hacerlo, si, los Carter tienen carros 

caros, pero bueno, si tienen el suficiente dinero como para darse ese tipo de lujos, ¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo?, espero que les haya gustado el capi, y si piensan que los caps son muy cortos sepan disculparme, pero de esa va la cosa, y Melanie es un plan de ultima hora, además es una amor!!, me la imagino como Lilly Potter Weasley, de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, gracias!! Y ya saben, a darle al GO!! xD


	4. El Instituto

HOLA A TODOS!! REALEMENTE, DISCULPAS POR TARDAR TANTO, YA HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO, Y, PUES SE QUE MUCHO PERDON NO TENGO, PERO DE VERDAD LO SIENTO… BUENO, NO VOY A ENTRETENER MAS A LOS POCOS LECTORES QUE HE CONSEGUIDO, Y PROMETO TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO, AQUÍ VA EL CAP.

Cap. 4: El Instituto:

La noticia realmente me había pegado, si Esme había decorado la casa eso quería decir que los Cullen estaban en Forks, que mis sospechas eran ciertas y que mis temores no eran infundados, que volvería a verlo, a él, a Emma y a su hijo.

Sabía mucho sobre su hijo, todo se lo había sacado a Alice, se llamaba Alan Anthony y había nacido unas pocas semanas después que mis tres hijos, el segundo nombre de Alan era el mismo de James, a quien no le agradaba mucho saber esto, al igual que a Mallory y a Marinne, bueno, más bien a Mallory y a James, no les gustaba para nada saber que su padre nos había abandonado, a veces me parecía que le odiaban, igual que a Alan y a Emma, bueno, James los odiaba a los tres, Mallory a su padre y a Emma, Alan la tenia sin cuidado, y estaba segura que hasta Marinne detestaba a Emma, y eso que mi hija menor era, probablemente el ser más inocente sobre la tierra.

En el fondo de mi ser todavía conservaba la esperanza de que no la amara, de que me siguiera amando a mí, que ahora que volveríamos a vernos podríamos retomar el final feliz que termino siendo un final triste, me reprendí mentalmente por pensar en eso, y agradecí que Marinne no pudiera leer mi mente, yo ya no estaba con Edward, ahora estaba con Clark, el me amaba, me amaba de verdad, y era lo mejor, tanto como para mis hijos como para mí.

Vi venir una de mis "visiones", no eran visiones como las de Alice, yo veía lo que hubiese pasado si no hubiésemos tomado una decisión, si no hubiésemos venido a Forks el corrillo de chismosas del instituto hubiese averiguado lo que éramos, agradecí no ser tan testaruda como Mallory y haber aceptado venir.

Tocaron a la puerta, era James, me quede en silencio un rato, pero este, impulsivo como siempre entro sin dar importancia a mi silencio, en menos de un segundo mi hijo estaba junto a mí, apoyado en mi regazo.

-Sabes ma, tal vez el no esté aquí, tal vez, tal vez no esté con la abuela, y que si se fue con la ramera y el mocoso a...- su frase quedo incompleta, pues tuve que darle una colleja, -primero, el no es un mocoso, por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo, es tu hermano, y Conner no es una ramera, no me gusta que uses ese lenguaje James.

-bueno, bueno, te decía, y que tal si no está aquí, puede estar en otro lugar.

-tienes razón-acepte- de todas maneras, mañana lo sabremos, tal vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Por qué tal vez? –le era imposible, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, James se estaba muriendo de ganas de conocer a su padre.

-bueno, digo, tal vez y no vaya a entrar al colegio, solo especulo, debe de haber ido al instituto unas cien veces.

-si, tal vez... de todas maneras, no soy yo quien debía decirte esto ma, pero, invitaron a Frank y a An, y bueno, en realidad a toda la familia a cenar mañana, dicen estar muy interesados en conocer al clan, pues no se cruzan con muchos vampiros vegetarianos.

Me levante súbitamente de la cama, James se quejo al rodar, me pregunto que a donde iba y le respondí que solo a dar una vuelta.

-como quieras ma, pero, por si quieres saber, están en la misma casa que tu conocías.

Sonreí, me alegraba saber que mis hijos me conocían tan bien.

-Lo supuse- susurre, y acto seguido salí casi volando por la ventana, en el jardín me debatí entre ir en auto o correr, me decidí por lo segundo, cuando iba a comenzar a correr recordé mi aroma, aun era fuerte, seguía siendo el mismo que cuando era humana, era extraño, no había cambiado para nada, llame a Mary, mas bien, murmure, pero sabía que mi hija me escucharía, Marinne estaba junto a mí al siguiente segundo.

-Wow!! Ni siquiera te he visto salir!- le dije sonriendo, ella rio-escucha Mar, ne…

-se que quieres ma, ya lo hice!- le sonreí mientras pensaba en si de verdad no podía leer mi mente, le di un beso en la frente y me marche corriendo. En dos minutos estaba parada frente a la hermosa casa de los Cullen, mire a mí alrededor, no se veía a nadie, pero el jeep de Emmett estaba aparcado en la entrada. Oía unos murmullos dentro de la casa, pero eran solo las voces, de los habitantes de la casa, me acerque sigilosamente, las voces se oían con más claridad, normalmente había escuchado las voces desde muchos metros atrás, pero supongo que el nerviosismo también hacia mella en los vampiros, y de nuevo esas nauseas, trepe por la pared hasta la que era su habitación, o, al menos, la que lo había sido la última vez.

Ni siquiera respiraba, mire por una ventana, el cuarto estaba pintado en color azul, ya no había un sofá sino una cama, pero el sofá estaba en una esquina, junto a su radio, y la colección de discos, en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Si todavía me quedaba duda sobre si él estaba o no aquí, en ese momento entro Emma a la habitación, era mucho más guapa que cincuenta años antes, su pelo, color rubio rojizo era largo hasta la cintura, y tenía los ojos dorados de todos los vegetarianos. En ese momento llamo a Edward, pero yo no quería verlo, y mientras la puerta se abría me marche hacia mi nueva casa.

La noche había estado tan aburrida como solo la podíamos pasar los vampiros, la tarde anterior habíamos salido a cazar, y hoy, nos dirigíamos al instituto, íbamos en tres autos, yo iba sola en el mío, pero estaba tan nerviosa que casi choque un par de veces con James y con Clark, a mitad de camino Clark se desvió para llevar a Melly al Pre-escolar, el instituto ya estaba a la vista y yo me sentía cada vez más nerviosa, casi hasta el punto de perder el control del auto, al final me estacione junto al Lamborghini.

Mi primera clase era Literatura, me había decidido solo por idiomas (francés, ingles y español), literatura, arte y teatro.

Entre al aula, junto con Mallory, era grande, y más bonita que mis viejas aulas, el profesor, era un hombre bajito y regordete, que debía de tener, al menos 60 años, se nos quedo mirando a mi hija y a mi apenas entramos en la clase, y al pedirnos que pasáramos al frente y nos presentáramos, lo vi.

Era, Edward Cullen y no había duda alguna al respecto, la misma piel de color tiza, el cabello, de color dorado broncíneo y los mismos ojos color topacio.

Nos quedamos mirando mutuamente, Mallory, que como siempre no se había dado cuenta de nada, hablaba a la clase diciendo que veníamos de un pequeño de Alaska, y que nos quedaríamos hasta que termináramos las clases, que su nombre era Mallory Charlotte Swan y que yo era su hermana melliza y mi nombre Isabella Marie Swan.

Cuando Mallory hubo terminado de Hablar, toda la clase me miro, y el, condenado, me seguía mirando.

-Bueno, como dijo mi hermana soy Isabella Swan, somos Franceses, y adoptados por Frank y Anne Carter, Tengo dos hermanos mas, James y Marinne, y mis hermanos adoptivos son Melanie y Clark Carter y Catherinne y Mathew Johnson.

-Bueno Señoritas Swan, por favor tomen asiento en aquellos dos pupitres del final de la clase.

Mal y yo fuimos a sentarnos y yo tuve especial cuidado en no pasar cerca de Edward, pero notaba que seguía mirándome, y así siguió por toda la clase, no preste un mínimo de atención a la clase de literatura, la única que no había estudiado antes era teatro, y por ende, sería la única a la que tendría necesidad de prestar atención.

Al sonar la campana comencé a recoger mis cosas, me extrañe cuando Edward se paro, seguí recogiendo mis cosas más rápido, pero él no vino como había pensado que haría, en el aula solo quedábamos, el, su hijo, mi hija y yo.

Edward se apoyo contra la pared sosteniéndose la cabeza, al parecer o su hijo no se había dado cuenta de nada o no le preocupaba mucho, yo si me había dado cuenta, me gire hacia Mallory que recogía sus cosas con lentitud.

-¡Basta!- La reñí antes de Salir del salón a toda prisa, muy en el fondo se lo agradecía, sabía que había usado su poder con él, ella podía alterar los sentimientos de los demás hacia sí mismos y cambiar sus estados de ánimo, además de traer de vuelta sus peores recuerdos, eso era lo que ella había hecho con él, había revivido su peor recuerdo. Por suerte, a mi eso no me afectaba.

Sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano, reconocí el tacto, frio pero dulce, y sabiendo con lo que iba a encontrarme me di vuelta lentamente, tragando seco, ahí, frente a mí, estaba la cara perfecta de un ángel de pelo dorado broncíneo.

Nota de Autora: Holaa!! Bueno!! Esperoo que les haya gustado el Capitulo, y también publicar el otro mas rápido, estoy con unos "Pequeños Problemas" (ya estamos en finales, en el cole) x lo que no puedo escribir mucho, y, bueno, muchas gracias a los q lo leen!


	5. Los Cullen

**¡HOLA! AQUÍ ESTA EL QUINTO CAPITULO, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERO A MIS PROGENITORES, BUENO, A MI PROGENITORA, LE HA DADO UNA HORRIBLE FIEBRE POR CASTIGARME, ¡IINCLUSO EN VACACIONES!, Y ADEMAS ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN OTROS FICS, PERO DE HARRY POTTER, NO CREO TARDAR MUCHO PARA EL PROXIMO CAP, Y ESPERO QUE ESTE FF TENGA UNOS 20 CAPS, BUENO, ¡¡LOS DEJO CON EL FIC!!**

**Cap. 5: Los Cullen:**

Mire a mi opresor, a Edward, al que en otro tiempo había sido MI Edward, pero no, ya no lo era, y no podía concebir que él quisiera hablar conmigo, o que yo tuviera algo que decirle a él.

Agache la cabeza, pero de inmediato la volví a subir, yo no tenía nada de qué avergonzarme, el era quien tenía mucho de que avergonzarse, igualmente no bajo la cabeza, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, Dorado y Chocolate, dos colores algo similares, sin embargo, para mi eran tan diferentes.

nunca pensé en que pasaría si lo volvía a ver, y me hubiese gustado saberlo, era obvio, viviríamos hasta que el mundo se acabase, seguro que nos volveríamos a ver, pero de verdad, nuca pensé en eso, supongo que sería un buen momento para pensarlo, bufe mentalmente, mi vida ya no podía importarle, ya no teníamos nada que ver, aunque tal vez se hubiera enterado de lo de los chicos, tal vez Alice lo hubiera dejado escapar, tal vez lo hubiese leído en otra mente.

-Eres vampiro… -Susurró, de todo lo que pude haber esperado que dijera, ¡Lo que había venido a decir!, rodé los ojos –No, soy virgo.

El bufo, -¿Por qué Bella?, ¿Quién lo hizo?- Lo mire furibunda- ¿¡Y A TI QUE TE INTEREZA!?-le grité- ¡VETE A PREOCUPAR DE TU PUTA Y DE TU HIJO!, ¡HACE AÑOS NO TE IMPORTABA!, ¿verdad?- ahí comencé a susurrar- ¡nunca te intereso!, ¿Por qué no querías convertirme eh?, ¡¿para no tener que cargar con la tonta de Isabella el resto de la eternidad?! ¿Por eso?, hagámonos un favor y dejémonos en paz, tú tienes tu familia, yo tengo la mía, dentro de un tiempo tu familia se ira, o se irá la mía y no volveremos a vernos, ¡De eso me encargare yo!, te lo aseguro.

Me volví y corrí en velocidad vampírica hasta mi auto, en el camino vi a James, Mal y Mary hablando, por suerte no notaron cuando pase corriendo a unos pocos metros de ellos, James y Mary escuchaban a Mal hablar de su padre, Mary parecía preocupada mientras James estaba extrañamente tranquilo, Mal al contrario parecía alterada.

Al fin llegue a mi auto, entre y salí a toda la velocidad que pude, antes de darme cuenta estaba como a 2 cuadras del instituto, pare y me recline en el asiento, ¿Y qué pasaría cuando la viera a ella, a Emma, la ignoraría seguramente, ¿Y cuando se besaran?, porque el que seguía enamorada de él era un hecho, sonreí pícaramente, cuando él se besara con Emma, yo también lo haría con Clark, ¿Y su hijo?, un muchacho alto muy parecido a Jasper, con el pelo de color rubio platino, no le vi los ojos, ¡pero buen! "¿Y a mí que me importa?" pensé, me recline en el asiento, y trate de dejar la mente en blanco, era como si durmiera, eso era lo que hacía en las noches, cuando me aburría, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando me di cuenta, ya había pasado la hora de español, y de Arte, estaba el almuerzo, genial, encendí mi carro y sonó el celular, mire quien era, Cathy, suspire y contesté:

_-¡¡Holis Is!!-_Mi querida hermana, tan efusiva como siempre.

-Dime Cate…

_-Ya vi a… buff, ahora te entiendo, pero vas a venir a "almorzar", ¿Dónde estás?_

-Estoy llegando al colegio Cate, nos vemos en la cafetería.

_-De acuerdo, aquí tengo tu comida, Is…_

Estacioné, y un minuto después ya estaba entrando en la cafetería, era exactamente igual a la antigua, pero con mobiliario más moderno, y las señoras que servían la comida parecían más amables, mire a mi alrededor, Cathy me hacía señas con la mano, sentada con James, Mallory y Mathew, pero yo seguí buscando, en un esquina de la cafetería, estaban sentados Edward, con el rostro escondido entre las manos, Rosalie, que me miraba anonadada, y Emma, que también me miraba, con una expresión sarcástica en el rostro.

Sentí como alguien me rodeaba en un abrazo, y chillaba feliz en mi oído, era Alice, yo también la abrace, y reí con felicidad, nos separamos y la mire, estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba, me miraba con cariño, y sonreía, yo también le sonreí.

-¡¡Bells, Bells, después de tanto tiempo pensé que no te volvería a ver!!...-Yo le sonreí tiernamente-¡Pero qué mala vidente eres Mary Alice!, cualquiera pensaría que la vidente de la familia Cullen vería mejor el futuro, estuve esperando toda la mañana para pedirte si podías ver algo por mí, ¡Pero creo que ahora no te lo pediré!

Ella río, -Si, me comentaste de tu poder, ver las decisiones contrarias a lo que habría pasado después de tomada una decisión, y a veces antes de tomarla, pero tú, gran vidente, vas a decirme que ves, sobre qué pasaría si yo no fuese a ir hoy de compras, con mi "adorada" cuñada, gracias al que una vez fue el más querido de mis hermanos.

Eso lo dijo en voz muy alta, para asegurarse que Edward y Emma la escuchaban, yo también reí, -Bueno, me hubieses invitado a mí y yo iría contigo, pero no te preocupes.

-¿En serio irías conmigo?- yo sonreí- bueno, aunque no lo creas, yo no me es tan insoportable ir de compras.-Le sonreí, mientras ella me miraba con los ojos brillando de felicidad-¿Enserio?, ¿Y a Mallory y a Marinne les gusta? ¿Crees que irían?-Yo sonreí, -bueno, a Mallory lo único que le gusta mas que ir de compras es encontrarse vampiros con los cuales poder ligar, y a Marinne, bueno, a ella le gusta sobre todo si hay librerías, pero también le gusta comprar ropa, seguro que ambas estarían felices de acompañarte a una sesión de compras. –sonreí maléficamente en mi interior, a mis hijas les encantaba comprar, volverían loca a Alice en una sesión de compras tanto como ella me había vuelto loca a mi 50 años atrás.

Ella miro a Mallory a la mesa que nos estaba mirando y agito su mano en saludo con su habitual efusividad, Mal pareció un poco sorprendida pero sonrió y agito su mano en respuesta, pero su mano dejo de agitarse y miro anonadada y con los ojos muy abiertos hacia la entrada de la cafetería.

Marinne y Alan entraban hablando animadamente, el parecía comerla con la mirada, pero Mary, pura como la que mas, no se daba cuenta, escuche un resoplido de alguien que conocía muy bien, era el mismo resoplido que usaba James cuando nos encontrábamos con otro clan y Mal comenzaba a ligar con alguno de sus integrantes, solo que nunca pensé que fuera a oírlo por Mary, James se levanto y en un segundo estaba junto a Cullen y Mary con la mandíbula apretada, Alice y yo nos acercamos sigilosamente.

-Ve a la mesa, Mary. –Dijo mi hijo mayor a la menor, fruncí el ceño, debería ser YO la que reprendiera a Mary, aunque casi nunca tuve la necesidad, pero Mary le respondió rápida y fríamente, -No tienes que darme ordenes James, yo sé muy bien lo que hago, y para regaños nosotros si tenemos mamá. –James frunció el ceño, Marinne abrió la boca enojada, y en ese instante, tanto Alice por sus visiones, tanto yo, por lo mucho que conocía a James supimos lo que iba a hacer, Mary que parecía que le iba a gritar a James, se volteo repentinamente, dirigió una mirada de odio a Alan que miraba todo confundido y se dirigió a la mesa. Me acerque a grandes zancadas a James, furiosa, ¿con que derecho se creía a molestar a su hermana?

-Afuera James Anthony Swan…

-Pero, ¡pero se estaba buceando a mi hermanita!, ¡Y ella se dejaba!

-Me importa un comino lo que estaban haciendo o no, afuera James Anthony, ¡AHORA!

El bufo y salió de la cafetería, parecía que adentro nadie se había dado cuenta, excepto los Cullen, por supuesto, mire a mi alrededor, Mallory trataba de hacer reaccionar a Marinne, no podría, eso solo podía hacerlo James, Alan se acababa de sentar junto a sus padres, seguía confundido y miraba a Marinne casi asustado, Edward en cambio me miraba a mi elevando una ceja, mientras Emma lo miraba furibunda, di media vuelta y seguí a mi hijo mayor fuera de la cafetería, no noté que Edward me seguía.

Cuando salí al estacionamiento James me esperaba mirando el volvo de su padre.

**EDWARD POINT OF VIEW** (okis, Habrá muy poco de puntos de vista de personas que no sean Bella, este es uno de esos, xP)

Seguí a Bella hasta mi auto, donde James estaba mirándolo, me pregunte por que lo inspeccionaba con tanta curiosidad, si estaba leyendo en su mente que su hermana, la que estaba hablando con Alan tenía uno igual.

Bella llegó y se paro junto a él cruzando los brazos.

-Mamá-Me quede helado al oír lo que había dicho-Mami, mamita linda bonita, sabes que eres la mejor mami del mundo, ¿te lo había dicho antes?, ¡pero claro que sí!, eres la mejor mama del mundo, del universo, ¡eres la súper mamá vampiro!-El la abrazo y la alzo un poco, dándole besos en la cara, me puse un poco celoso, recordando que era yo quien lo hacía hace como 50 años, sin saber que estaba celoso de mi propio hijo.

Ella se separo y le sonrió, mamá, bueno, seguro que le decía así por cariño, por ser su "hermana mayor" según había dicho, preste atención a lo que sucedía.

La sonrisa de Bella era hermosa, como hace tantos años, seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa de ángel, pero de repente su sonrisa se ensancho, James retrocedió asustado, mientras Isabella sostenía frente a él las llaves de su Lamborghini, el hizo un mohín y se tiro al piso haciendo como que sollozaba, ella sonreía triunfante.

-¿Qué quieres que haga ma? ¡Dime mami! Hago todo lo que tú quieras, pero por favor no me quites mi carrito, ¡tú sabes que lo amo!, es lo que más quiero, ¡Después de ti, por supuesto!, ¡pero mami no me lo quites!

Lo decía como si de verdad fuese su mamá, tal vez, tal vez lo hubiese tenido mientras todavía era humana, eso era muy posible también, pero me dolía, me dolía muchísimo, como un gran hueco negro que tuviese en mi interior.

-Ve adentro, saca a tu hermana del trance y discúlpate con el chico Cullen.

James se adelanto y ella dio una vuelta rápida y se apoyo en mi volvo, paso la mano por el capó con gesto ausente, miraba al asiento del conductor y del copiloto, una sonrisa nostálgica se extendió por su hermosa cara, sentí una vez más como si un puñado de cuchillos se clavaran en lo que parecía que era su corazón, ella retiró su mano del capó del Volvo y se dio media vuelta, quedando justo frente a mí, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, se dio la vuelta y corrió, pero rápidamente me situé junto a ella, frente al Volvo y la tomé de la mano.

Y, me miro a los ojos, sus ojos antes de color chocolate, bueno, tenían el mismo color todavía, solo que alrededor de la pupila tenían una pequeña línea dorada que difuminaba rayitos claros en sus ojos, ella suspiro.

-¿vas a decirme algo?, ¿o voy a tener que pasar el resto de la eternidad aquí parada?-sentí como que me extirpaban el corazón, ella nunca me había hablado tan fríamente, en ese momento la decepción nublaba su rostro, y sabía que era por mí, estaba decepcionada de mi, y hubiese esperado cualquier cosa excepto esa decepción, cualquier cosa…

-Lo siento, lo siento, los siento, lo siento, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, Lo siento y lo sentiré por hoy y por el resto de la eternidad, y lo sentí antes si lo hubiera sabido, lo sentiré por siempre!, ¡Y SE, MALDITA SEA, SE, QUE NO MEREZCO PERDON, PERO ES LO UNICO QUE QUIERO, lo único que quiero y lo único que voy a querer por hoy y por el resto de la eternidad, que no voy a desear nada más que tu perdón por que tu eres lo único que me importa, y sé que es egoísta de mi parte, que no lo merezco, y comprendo que prefieras hacer cualquier otra cosa antes de perdonarme, pero para mí todo este tiempo ha sido un infierno, porqué se que no lo tengo...

No noté que ella llevaba bastante tiempo tratando de hablar, y creo que si hubiese podido sonrojarme (ojalá tan adorable y apetitosa Mente como ella lo hacía antes), lo hubiese hecho.

-Edward, yo, yo… -Rompió a llorar, encogiendo los hombros y tapándose la cara con las manos, sentí como se me rompía lo poco que me quedaba de corazón, lo que nunca había podido soportar, la abracé y ella escondió su cara en mi pecho, entre espasmos, seguía siendo más alto que ella, -¿Porqué me hiciste esto Edward? te amo, te amaba, no, no.., me usaste, me usaste y no te importo, nada, ni lo que yo sentía por ti, no te importo nada.

-Noo, no Bella, no, por favor no pienses eso, te amé, te amo y te sigo amando, desde el primer día que nos vimos, me llamaste la atención. –Había levantado la cabeza y me miraba, su mirada era diferente, mas, más clara, tal vez era por las líneas doradas de sus ojos- Me gusto tu aroma, ¿Recuerdas?, tuve que irme del colegio una semana por qué no soportaba lo atractivo que era, porque eres mi Tua Cantante-Me incliné y le di un beso en el cuello, ella se estremeció.

-Quiero saber, quiero saber que fue lo que paso, porque lo hiciste.

-Cuando conocí a Emma, bueno, tu lo recuerdas, ella expreso, emm, digamos, cierto interés en mi, y, pasaron los días, y, bueno, ella no sabía que yo era un vampiro, obviamente, y… no… no sé lo que me paso, lo reconozco, hice mal, y… y Alan fue la consecuencia, el castigo de ese mal acto, pero Bella, te juro, te juro que nunca quise hacerlo, no, no sé qué fue lo que me paso, simplemente… no sé, era, era como si estuviera borracho y no, no me acuerdo que fue lo que paso, cuando, cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba, ella, se, se tiro encima mío y, y, no sé, perdí el control.

-Piensas, ¿piensas que tu hijo es un castigo?- Me quede helado, y ahí estaba ahí, otra vez, la decepción-NO!, NO, no para nada, Alan, Alan es un muchacho genial, es un buen chico, pero, pero es como un castigo por la parte, bueno, es la consecuencia de lo que trajo, yo, tu, y, bueno, el… el verme, verme ligado a Emma, es, bueno, no la amo, y, y saber que… que te perdí por esa gran estupidez, es… es horrible.

Me miró con pena.

-¿Me amas?

-Claro que te amo Bella, ¡esa pregunta es la más absurda que he escuchado en años!, la pregunta es, ¿Tú me amas? ¿Puedes amarme aun después de todo lo que te hice?

Se mordió el labio, baje la cabeza, las ganas de llorar me inundaron, no lo hacía, y la entendía, sus palabras me sorprendieron más que nada que hubiese dicho antes.

-Yo, también te amo, Ed, pero no sé si pueda volver a confiar en ti, me lastimaste mucho.

-Lo sé, lo sé y no puedes hacerte una idea de cómo lo siento, pero por eso mismo, te pido otra oportunidad, una más, después de todo, la tercera es la vencida.

-pero, pero es que no entiendes Edward, no es solo por eso, yo, tengo hijos, una nueva familia, una nueva vida, ¿que va a pasar con Clark? ¿Y con Emma? ¿Y tu hijo?

**BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

Me miro, y esbozo esa sonrisa torcida que yo tan bien recordaba, aquella que ví en mi último sueño.

-Que sea nuestro secreto.

Dijo antes de besarme, poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas, pase mis brazos por su cuello, igual que él los puso en mi nuca, y el beso se volvió más desesperado, apasionado.

-¿Perdón?-Dijeron dos voces sorprendidas.

Nos separamos abruptamente, mientras Alan y Marinne nos miraban, atónitos.

Estaba hastiada y avergonzada delante de Edward por el interrogatorio de mi hija, y, bueno, de la suya, me sentía en las nubes, el me amaba, y estaba dispuesto a estar conmigo, pero, ¿Y Clark?, no, no podía hacerle eso, mierda, si solo Mary y Alan no se hubieran entrometido, igual, supuse que al chico le estaba resultando duro, sabía que Mary solo estaba un poco sorprendida, y preocupada por lo que pasaría conmigo y con Clark, pero que no quería nada mas que yo estuviese junto con su padre, por fin.

Pero Alan, supuse que no debía ser muy agradable ver a tu padre besándose con otra mujer, no podía saberlo, para mí, mi padre siempre había sido un hombre libre de estar con quien el quisiera, por que no estaba con mi madre, a pesar de que nunca lo había hecho, o, al menos, no que yo supiera, y Anne se caso con Frank después de la muerte de la mamá de Clark.

No, yo no podía hacer eso, el tenia una familia, y yo tenia la mia, y yo no iba a morder la mano que me daba de comer, no podía destruir la confianza de los Carter´s en mí, y, sobre todo de Clark, y de mis hijos, Marinne seguía riñéndome y caminando de un lado a otro sin parar, y sin percatarse de que yo no le estaba prestando atención.

Debía hablar con el, debía hablar con Edward, no podíamos hacer eso, lo mire de reojo. Estaba apoyado en el Volvo, mirando serenamente a su hijo, que estaba sentado en el capó del Volvo, igual que el, suspiro, no, no podía hacerlo hacerlo.

El instituto terminó rápido, gracias a Dios, cuando regresamos a casa Frank y Anne nos esperaban

Sentados en uno de los sillones de sala, como siempre, pasamos casi sin mirarlos, estaba frustrada, nunca debí caer de nuevo en las redes de Edward, y el estaba casado, tenia un hijo y una nueva vida.

-¿Chicos?, por favor, no suban, tenemos algo que decirles algo.-nosotros nos miramos confundidos y dejamos los bolsos del colegio al pie de la escalera, y nos dirigimos en tropel a sentarnos en los sillones de la escalera, Clark se sento y yo pasé de largo, pero me agarró la mano y me hizo sentarme junto a el, aquello me hizo sentir aun mas culpable, yo lo había estado evitando por los pasillos y por suerte no compartíamos clases juntos esta vez.

Sentí venir una visión, y por primera vez en el día no la paré, me quede helada, Edward y yo besándonos en nuestro prado, eso quería decir que tomaría la decisión que me llevaría a que eso no pasará, obviamente tenía que dejarle claro a Edward que nosotros no podíamos hacer eso.

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno, les conté, que el clan Cullen esta aquí.

-Si, los vimos hoy en la escuela.

-Si, jaja, Mary entabló buena relación con el mas joven y mamá.-Sentí como la mano de Clark se afirmaba sobre mi cintura.

-bien, ellos, nos invitaron a una cena en su casa.

-¿Cena?.

-Si, bueno, mas bien una pantomima de una cena, igual que nosotros, viven de reservas de sangre de animales.

Clark gruño y apretó mas firmemente la mano alrededor de mi cintura, Frank lo miro ceñudo pero esté no relajo su posición.

-¿Por qué no te negaste?- Le exigió a su padre, furioso.

-¿Negarme?, ¿Cómo iba a negarme?, son vampiros, son de nuestra misma clase, su "matriarca" decoró nuestra casa, no puedo negarme, además, son simpáticos.

-Simpaticos, simpáticos, claro, pues obvio, son vampiros.-Se levantó furioso, me soltó y se dirigió hacia su habitación, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al comprender que estaba celoso.

-Bueno, de todas maneras, vístanse, a diez para las ocho los quiero aquí, la cena es a la ocho, en casa de los Cullen, estoy seguro que Bella nos podrá guiar.

Fruncí el ceño y subí hasta mi habitación, oí a Mal preguntar por Melly y a An responder algo que probablemente porqué no quise, mas qué por qué no pudiera.

Estuve al menos 15 minutos en mi habitación, hasta que Mary tocó a la puerta, pasó directamente, sabía que no tenía necesidad de esperar, le sonreí mientras ella sentaba en mi cama y me miraba angustiada.

-Ma, ¿crees que podamos salir a pasear un rato?, - Le sonreí y apague la pantalla de la computadora, me dirigi a la ventana y en menos de diez segundos ambas habíamos ingresado en el bosque.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Mar?

-Clark, Clark y sus pensamientos, y sus recuerdos de hoy me preocupan.

-¿Qué sucede Mary?, me estas angustiando.

-Pues, resulta que Emma habló hoy con Clark, ellos se encontraron mientras ustedes estaban afuera haciendo lo que sea que estaban haciendo, y aquello que no quiero recordar; Ella le contó sobre la relación que tu tuviste con papá hace tiempo, y le dijo que cuidara su relación igual que ella lo haría con papá, porqué ustedes podrían volver a enamorarse y bla, bla, bla, y Clark penso en si lo mejor sería romper y dejarte el camino libre para que estes con papá, Emma casi se lo traga, lo comenzó a provocar y Clark se puso celoso de papá y entonces ella le dijo que en caso de emergencia pordian reunirse, y por eso Clark estaba celoso hace un rato hablando con Frank y Anne, y ahora el piensa que cuando tu vayas a casa de los Cullen y veas a Edward van a volver, o le vas a poner los cuernos y esta enfermo de celos, y yo en tu lugar trataría de calmarlo, y de hacer que no sospeche, no se, de alguna forma, por que Alan también los vió, y si se lo llega a contar a su madre y esta se lo dice a Clark, se armara la tercera guerra mundial.

-¿Emma hizo eso?- Pregunté a mi hija menor anonadada, con la esperanza de que me estuviera gastando una broma.

-No lo hago mamá, te lo estoy diciendo para que cuides tu relación con Clark, sabes lo mucho que me gustaría que volvieras con mi papá, pero no de esta forma, no haciéndole daño a Clark.

Medite unos momentos sobre todo lo que me había dicho, y finalmente dije-¿Y que propones que haga?, Edward me propuso tener una relación en secreto, pero ya se que no es lo mas correcto; aún asi, sigue pareciendo tentador.

-¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?-Pregunto sonriendo tiernamente, mientras yo asentía un poco con la cabeza.-Tu padre es la persona que mas amé en el mundo, en toda mi vida, cuando me dejó la primera vez, entre en un estado de depresión horrible, no comia, no dormía, parecía un zombi, estaba palida, mucho mas que normalmente, ojerosa, y mis notas bajaron muchísimo.

-¿Cómo lo superaste?

-Jacob Black, era el hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, tu abuelo, tenia unos dos años menos que yo, un dia fui a pedirle que me arreglara unas motos, y ahí nos volvimos amigos, solia llamarlo mi propio sol, Jake era todo lo que una chica querría, y mas una chica como yo, un radar para los problemas, y, que además, sabia de la existencia de las criaturas mitológicas; Comprensivo, cariñoso, amable, fuerte, gracioso, era muy fácil quererlo, y, además, un Hombre Lobo. –Era la primera vez que hablaba tan abiertamente acerca de Jacob con uno de mis hijos, es mas, la primera vez que lo hacia desde hacia unos 40 o 30 años.

-¡¿Hombre Lobo?! – Me pregunto horrorizada, yo sonreí- Si, y el mejor hombre lobo en la historia de Forks, era el Alpha por derecho, pero dejo serlo al que fue el primero de los Quileutes convertirse, Sam, y el quedó como el macho Beta.

-¿Y cuando te enteraste de que era un hombre lobo?

-Yo llebava mas o menos uno o dos meses saliendo con el, cuando desapareció unas semanas, estaba desesparada, ahora no tenia una sola herida, tenia dos, me habían dejado mi angel, y mi sol, solía pensar que mi corazón debía parecer un queso Gruyere y entonces fui a buscarlo, ese dia me hizo el feo, pero en la noche tuve una pesadilla y me desperté, y ahí estaba el, entonces lo descubrí.

-¿Estuvieron saliendo?

-Si, pero solo como amigos, obviamente, yo no podría haber salido con alguien mas en ese entonces.

-Pero ahora lo has logrado-Observo.

-Si, pero no sabes lo que me costó, Clark insistió mucho, al final cedi, pero solo por la presión, estaba sola y con tres bebes a cargo, aunque ustedes fueron los tres bebes mas tranquilos del mundo. –Ella me sonrió.

-¿Y que paso con Jake?

-Sabes, creo que es momento de contarles mi historia de humana a los tres, pero, no ahora, debemos arreglarnos para esa maravillosa cena.

entramos por la ventana de su habitación, Mallory ni se inmutó al vernos, estaba acostada en su litera, escuchando música a todo volumen y dibujando en unos folios, Mallory amaba dibujar, si había algo que hacía bien, era eso, dibujar, mas que ligarse chicos, pas que maquillarse, mas que controlar su poder, o su sed, Mal no pasaba un dia sin dibujar algo, los fines de semana cuando "se sentía inspirada" incluso dejaba de ir de caza, o de compras para qudarse dibujando, y tenia una rara costumbre respecto a eso, siempre que nos íbamos de un lugar regalaba sus obras a un museo, siempre lo hacia y, las que no le gustaban a los museos, las dejaba en la casa, pero, estos generalmente aceptaban todas las obras de Mallory, pues, al igual que Edward tocaba el piano, y Marinne cantaba y James practicaba deportes y yo escribia, Mallory pintaba increíblemente bien, incluso los museos habían conseguido nuestro numero para pedirle algunos cuadros mas, pero esta ya cuando se iba de un lugar no pintaba mas para ese museo, a menos, (decía ella, por que nunca lo habíamos hecho) que volviéramos al mismo lugar; se le dificultaría un poco dejar sus obras esta vez, pues, al igual que en todo lo demás, en Forks no había museo.

La casa de los Cullen era lujosa, de eso no cabia duda, todos aparcamos los autos que habíamos llevado afuera, mientras los Cullen salían a recibirlos, solo había tres nuevos integrantes, sumando a la familia 10 integrantes, me pregunte que pensarían los vulturi sobre aquello, aunque, todo el tiempo que había pasado con ellos, me pareció que (al menos Aro) apreciaba mucho al clan que tenia frente a mi, ya habían salido todos, Emma y Alan estaban en un rincón un poco alejados y ella parecía ofendida, y, entre Alice y Jasper había una vampira pelirroja y menuda, con facciones finas y ojos dorados como el resto de los Cullen, Edward no se veía por ninguna parte, en cuanto me baje Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper corrieron a saludarme, me sentí muy feliz de volver a verlos, y parecía que ellos igual, mientras Frank y An hablaban con Esme y Carlisle y los demás de la familia conversaban con la pelirroja y Alan (quien parecía un poco incomodo), de Emma no quedaban rastros.

Me quede parada mirando a la puerta cuando el salió por ella.

NOTA DE AUTORA: Bueno, bueno, bueno, este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, y la verdad no estoy muy segura de si era lo que esperaban, igual, espero sus reviews, si quieren que lo re-escriba, solo pídanlo, igual, dejen reviews!!, creo que actualizare mas seguido ahora, YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES!! Y no entro hasta septiembre!!


	6. Nota de Autora

_**¡Hola a Todos!**_

_**Bueno**__, si, ya se; mucho tiempo sin publicar y, de hecho ya tengo listo el capitulo, sin embargo, en estos casos siempre hay un "PERO", (y NO perro, pero, xD) bueh, vamos con la verdad._

_La idea de este fic, surgió, si mal no recuerdo terminando de leer Eclipse, (o Luna Nueva, la verdad ni idea, no me acuerdo), me pregunte "¿Porqué Edward siempre tiene que ser taaan perfecto?" porque vamos, que es el siempre casto, y de ahí salió la idea "¿Qué pasa si engaña a Bella y tiene un hijo con otra, como un chico/Hombre/Viejo (porque esos 110 años, xD) normal?" ya esta tenia un fic en la cabeza._

_Ahora me pregunto, "¿Fue una buena idea?" sinceramente no lo se, tengo varias cosas planeadas pero no se si el Fic tiene futuro, por favor, déjenme Reviews para saber si quieren que continue o no quieren._

_Me voy de vacaciones ahorita, si el 30 de Agosto hay mas Reviews que me dicen que quieren que continue lo hare._

_**¡Muchas Gracias! **_

_**Vane…!!**_


End file.
